


I'll Dance With You

by Triculeveckian



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triculeveckian/pseuds/Triculeveckian
Summary: I've been having a tough time lately, so I wrote this little piece to help myself feel better. I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 1





	I'll Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cookieundertherock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieundertherock/gifts).



> I've been having a tough time lately, so I wrote this little piece to help myself feel better. I hope you enjoy it.

Outside, the Tower Courtyard was dark. Below it the City’s million lights glittered under the Traveler’s silver glow; above it a million more stars shimmered in the black sky. The air was cold, still, and quiet.

Inside, it was also dark. 

Nyodix perched on the edge of a desk, watching Aarek and Hellios fiddle with a record player that sat amongst piles of paper and Traveler-knew-what-else. The lights in the office remained off, and they saw only by the light of their Ghosts and Nyodix’s Vex eye.

“Let me try,” ordered the Little Light over Aarek’s shoulder. The half-Eliksni glanced at her, then nodded and stepped away so Catt could scan it. His 7-foot frame bent awkwardly so as to avoid hitting the ceiling, red eyes glowing with a curious light. Hellios stood next to him, his bulkier Krill figure hunched over the record player. He too seemed curious.

The three Guardians were quiet as Catt worked, watching her with wide eyes. Keitol and Cicada exchanged looks, though neither Ghost moved. 

Then, a sharp note jumped into the air. Nyodix nearly fell off the desk, Aarek hit his head on the ceiling as he reared back, and Hellios let out a startled yelp - from the player, a lively song suddenly began to play. Hellios stared at it for a moment, his eyes wide, before he slowly approached the player again. He touched it with a claw, and the song suddenly stopped. 

“You paused it,” his ghost explained. Keitol hovered closer, and with a jolt it started again. The fireteam exchanged glances. Nyodix slowly stood, her Vex joins creaking and sparking as she slid off the desk and onto the floor. Aarek grinned a toothy grin. Hellios nodded his head along with the music, and looked at the others. Aarek held his hand out to him and he took it; Nyodix watched as they slowly twirled in circles around each other. She tapped her foot - the human one, and Cicada bobbed up and down with the rhythm. 

Then Aarek and Hellios stopped. The Eliksni boy turned to her and tilted his head to the side. 

“Have you danced before?” he asked. Nyodix frowned, and looked down at herself - at her Vex, human, Guardian self. Slowly, she shook her head. She didn’t remember having ever danced - perhaps she had before she’d been erased, but that may as well have never been. Hellios looked at her, then Aarek, before hesitantly offering a hand to her. 

Nyodix looked at him, then slowly reached out. The Krill’s hand was much bigger than hers, dark and clawed, but he held her gently. She limped closer to him and reached out her other hand; her human foot tiptoed and her Vex foot stomped, but Hellios didn’t seem to mind. He carefully took her other hand, something of a smile on his face, and they danced as a new song came on. 

Hellios’ massive frame towered over Nyodix’s warped one, expressions of joy on their faces they jumped and spun - awkwardly, but neither minded - to the beat of the music around each other. Aarek clapped his hands, nearly hit his head on the ceiling again, and joined in with the other two. They grabbed each other’s hands, spinning around in a gleeful circle while Catt, Cicada, and Keitol fought over what songs to play. 

Then, the door banged open. 

All three Guardians jumped as a rush of cold air blew inside. Nyodix tripped over her own feet, Hellios tripped over Aarek, and Aarek hit his head on the ceiling again with a yelp. 

“What’s going on in here?” asked a strangely quiet voice. A flashlight beam flicked on, then quickly turned off again as Hellios let out an unhappy hiss and ducked his head. 

“They were teaching each other how to dance,” Cicada explained quickly. She flew over the guard, red eye slightly narrowed. The man blinked at her in surprise, but kept the flashlight switched off. 

“I…uh...” he looked aside, then shook his head. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Another long pause. “You uh...said you were dancing?”

Cicada bobbed up and down as if to nod. The guard smiled; a tiny smile.

“...May I join?”

Aarek, Helios, and Nyodix exchanged looks of surprise. The security guard was smaller even than Nyodix, with curly hair and a big coat and an anxious expression. He looked to be in his later twenties at the oldest.

Aarek hesitated, then slowly stepped forward. His Warlock robes swished around his lanky form as he bent down, extending one of his hands. 

“Will you dance with me?” he asked. 

The guard’s eyes lit up. He reached out and took his hand.

“Absolutely.”

\---

After that, on many a cold night when the Tower was dark, small lights glowed in a small office. A certain security guard found himself promoted somehow; Zavala told him that a Guardian had recommended him for “honorable action.” He didn’t say which Guardian, but...he had a guess. 

And on many a cold night, when the Tower was dark, they danced.


End file.
